Geburtstag
by SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: Daniels Geburtstag steht an, aber irgendwas scheint auf dem Herzen des Archäologen zu liegen. Jack & Co. wollen ihn aufmuntern und haben sich da was ausgedacht...


_**Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction: Geburtstag**_

**Disclaimer: So gerne ich es auch hätte, Stargate SG-1 gehört leider nicht mir.**

**! Warnung! : Jeder der beim lesen dieser Fanfiction zweideutige Gedanken hat, ist es selbst schuld! Daniel und Jack sind nur Freunde! ^^**

Es war der 7. Juli, Daniel Jackson saß niedergeschlagen in seinem Büro und versuchte sich über ein paar Funde die SG-4 mitgebracht hatten zu konzentrieren. Er gab aber schließlich auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es war nicht so, dass es schwer war die Hieroglyphen zu entziffern, aber Daniels Stimmung war nicht gerade die Beste und sie verschlechterte sich, wenn er daran dachte, was für ein Tag morgen ist.

Morgen war sein Geburtstag, aber auch der Todestag seiner Eltern.

Wäre Sha're noch am leben, dann würde er sich vielleicht sogar auf morgen freuen können, aber ohne sie und ohne die Familie, die er nicht mehr hatte, würde morgen ein Tag sein, wo die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen überhand gewinnen würden. Deshalb hatte er sich auch für morgen frei genommen.

Daniel seufzte, schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es gerade mal 13.00 Uhr war, er hatte also noch den größten Teil des Tages vor sich. Er stand auf und verließ sein Büro.

Er ging den Gang, an ein paar Soldaten vorbei, entlang und ging in die Cafeteria. Dort holte er sich was zu essen und setzte sich allein an einen Tisch.

* * *

><p>Jack kam in die Cafeteria und entdeckte Daniel sofort. Etwas löste in Jack ein Gefühl der Beunruhigung aus. Daniel saß mit hängenden Schultern vor seinem Essen und stocherte darin rum. Jack stellte sich in die Schlange und holte sich was zu Essen, ohne dabei jemals den Archäologen aus den Augen zu lassen.<p>

Nachdem er sein Essen – wenn man es als solches bezeichnen konnte – erhalten hatte, steuerte er direkt auf Daniels Tisch zu.

* * *

><p>Daniel war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam das jemand, der an seinem Tisch vorbei kam, anstallten machte sich zu setzten.<p>

Erst als die Person sich gesetzt hatte merkte Daniel den stechenden Blick den ihn dieser jemand zu warf. Er sah von seinem bereits zermatschten Essen hoch und blickte in das Gesicht von Jack.

Daniel kannte den Ausdruck in Jacks Gesicht gut, jeder der ihn nicht gut kannte würde denken, dass Jack ihn einfach nur so anschaute um ihn den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Aber Daniel kannte Jack gut und er sah, dass sich in seinen Augen unausgesprochene sorge widerspiegelte.

Daniel versuchte zu lächeln und sagte „Hey, Jack. Wie geht's?"

Sein Lächeln schien Jack nicht in die Irre zu führen und dieser fragte prompt, ohne auf Daniels Frage zu antworten: „Was ist los, Daniel?"

Jack gab ihm diesen Blick. Gott, wie er diesen Blick hasste! Wenn Jack ihn so anschaute, wurde er direkt nervös denn er wusste, dass er Jack dann nicht anlügen konnte.

Trotzdem sagte er: „Nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ich bin nur etwas ausgelaugt."

Ganz so falsch war diese Aussage ja nicht – er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, ausgelaugt und auch etwas leer…

Er konnte trotzdem sehen das Jack ihm nicht so ganz glaubte, aber zu seiner Erleichterung bohrte er nicht weiter stattdessen sagte er: „General Hammond hat mir erzählt, dass du dir morgen frei genommen hast."

Daniel nickte nur sagte aber nichts und widmete sich weiter seinem Essen zu.

Jack lehnte sich zurück und schaute ihm eine weile zu, wie Daniel sein Essen auf seinem Teller hin und her schob.

Schließlich fragte er: „Und, was hast du für morgen geplant?"

Daniel schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben, so versunken war er in seine Gedanken, weshalb Jack seine Frage wiederholte.

Dieses Mal schien er ihn gehört zu haben, zögerte aber erst mit seiner Antwort und sagte dann schließlich: „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht wirklich was geplant, nur…"

„Nur was?"

„… Ach nicht so wichtig."

‚Das glaub ich kaum. Also Zeit für Plan G.', dachte sich Jack.

„Wenn das so ist, dann können wir Beide ja was unternehmen. Zufälligerweise habe ich morgen auch frei."

„Jack, ich…"

„Kein ‚aber'. Du hast gesagt du hast nichts geplant, also unternehmen wir was!"

Bevor Daniel Einspruch erheben konnte gesellten sich zwei weitere Personen zu ihnen. Jack sah sie zuerst kommen. „Teal'c, Carter!"

„O'Neill, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nickte den Beiden zu.

Sam lächelte die Beiden an und sagte: „Sir, Daniel."

Die Beiden setzten sich und Sam versuchte O'Neill von irgendeiner Entdeckung, die sich bei Experimenten gemacht hatte zu erzählen.

Jack versuchte sie nicht zu beleidigen, indem er so tat als ob er ihr zuhörte, aber in Wirklichkeit tat er es nicht.

Teal'c sagte nichts, sondern aß in Ruhe sein Essen.

Plötzlich stand Daniel auf, wodurch er die anderen überraschte.

Er murmelte so was wie: „Ich muss weg. Ich hab noch viel zu erledigen."

Und verschwand aus der Cafeteria.

Die restlichen Mitglieder von SG-1 schauten ihm nur verdutzt hinter her.

Sam fragte schließlich: „Sir, was hat er? Er schien ziemlich deprimiert…"

„Carter, wissen sie was morgen für ein Tag ist?"

„Morgen ist der , Sir. Aber ich versteh nicht was… Oh!"

„Ja ‚Oh!'. Morgen ist Daniels Geburtstag."

Jetzt mischte sich ein verwirrter Teal'c ins Gespräch ein. „Ich verstehe nicht O'Neill. Wenn morgen der Geburtstag von Daniel Jackson ist, sollte er sich da nicht freuen?"

„Weißt du Teal'c bei jedem anderen würde ich dir zustimmen, aber ich hab in Daniels Akte was gelesen, was mich stark zweifeln lässt, dass er sich auf seinen Geburttag freuen würde."

„Und was wäre das O'Neill?"

„… Morgen ist nicht nur sein Geburtstag, morgen ist auch der Tag an dem seine Eltern gestorben sind."

Darauf wusste Teal'c erst nichts zu erwidern und sagte dann nach kurzem Grübeln: „Können wir ihn nicht versuchen irgendwie aufzumuntern?"

Jetzt machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht breit und er sagte: „Das war genau mein Gedanke, Teal'c. Also wir machen das so…"

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag wurde Daniel durch lautes Klopfen an seiner Haustür geweckt und musste sich aus seinem Bett schleifen. Wer würde ihn – an seinem freien Tag – sprechen wollen?<p>

Als er die Tür öffnete sah er wer es war – es war Jack.

„Jack? Was willst du hier?"

„Dir auch einen guten morgen, Daniel! Darf man reinkommen?"

Daniel war noch zu müde – und hatte noch keinen Kaffee getrunken – um vor seiner Haustür von Jack herauszubekommen was er hier wollte, also trat er einfach beiseite um ihn reinzulassen.

Die Beiden begaben sich in Daniels Küche, wo Daniel erstmal Kaffee zubereitete.

Nachdem Daniel zwei Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte, war er endlich hellwach und versuchte noch mal zu erfahren was Jack von ihm wollte.

„Also Jack, was willst du hier?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich wollte dich abholen, wir haben doch abgemacht, dass wir heute was gemeinsam unternehmen!"

„Soweit ich mich erinnere hast du das eigenmächtig entschieden."

Jack grinste ihn an. „Es kommt doch aufs selbe hinaus!"

Daniel gab sich geschlagen und seufzte. Hatte sich Jack O'Neill erstmal was in den Kopf gesetzt, dann gab es so gut wie keine Chance es ihm auszureden.

„Na gut. Ich zieh mich an und wir unternehmen was. Unter einer Bedingung!"

„Und die wäre?"

„Ich wollte noch wohin und das werde ich auf keinen Fall ausfallen lassen."

„In Ordnung, ist für mich kein Problem."

Daniel stand auf und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, frühstückten die Beiden gemeinsam in einem Cafe. Jack hatte darauf bestanden.

Anschließend kaufte Daniel einen großen Blumenstrauß und sie gingen auf einen Friedhof. Dort legte er den Strauß auf ein großes Grab, wo ‚Hier ruhen Claire und Melburn Jackson' geschrieben stand.

Sie standen ein paar Minuten schweigend vor dem Grab und verließen ihn auch wieder schweigend.

Jack schleifte Daniel ins Einkaufcenter und dort wiederum in ein paar Läden. Jack war zwar eigentlich nicht der Typ für Shopping, aber die Läden in denen sie waren, waren keine normalen Läden. Es waren vor allem Läden, die mit Angeln zu tun hatten…

Aber sie gingen auch in ein paar Bücherläden, wo Jack sich eine neue Ausgabe von National Geographic holte und Daniel ein paar Bücherregale durchstöberte. Er schien nun endlich seine düsteren Gedanken für den Moment vergessen zu haben und schien Jacks Gesellschaft zu genießen. Sie gingen auch in einen Kinofilm „Die Mumie" und stritten sich während des Films ums Popcorn, da Jack immer wieder welches aus Daniels Tüte sich stibitzte.

Als sie das Kino verließen war es schon spät und Jack schlug vor zu Daniel zu gehen, wo sie eine Partie Schach spielen könnten.

* * *

><p>Vor Daniels Haus angekommen, hielt Daniel vor der Tür inne und drehte sich zu Jack um.<p>

Dieser fragte: „Was? Was ist?"

„Vielen Dank, Jack."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du deinen freien Tag mit mir verbracht hast und mich aus meinen dunklen Gedanken rausgeholt hast."

„Kein Problem. Dafür sind Freunde doch da. Außerdem hat mir der Tag viel Spaß gemacht."

Nachdem dies gesagt war schloss Daniel die Tür auf und betrat das Haus.

Kaum hatte Jack die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, war Daniel schon Richtung Wohnzimmer gegangen. Als Daniel die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete, ging das Licht von alleine an und er wurde mit einem:

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Daniel!", begrüßt.

Er konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben. Alle die er aus den Stargate Center kannte standen in seinem Wohnzimmer und Sam & Teal'c kamen auf in zu.

Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Schulterklopfer und merkte, dass Jack nun hinter ihm stand.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Danniel.", sagte dieser.

Sam die nun vor ihm stand umarmte ihn und wünschte ihm alles Gute. Auch Teal'c wünschte ihm einen schönen Geburtstag, umarmte ihn aber nicht sondern schüttelte seine Hand.

Nachdem SG-1 ihm gratuliert hatte kamen auch die anderen Anwesenden und wünschten ihm alles Gute. Sogar General Hammond und Dr. Fraiser waren unter den Gästen.

Daniel bekam Geschenke überreicht die er auch sofort auspacken sollte. Bei den meisten handelte es sich um Bücher über irgendwelche untergegangenen Zivilisationen. Manche von ihnen waren schon richtig alt.

Als sich der Ansturm gelegt hatte und die Gäste sich am vorbereiteten Buffet bedient hatten, konnte Daniel erstmal sich von dieser Überraschung erholen.

Er, Jack, Sam und Teal'c saßen draußen und unterhielten sich.

„Und das habt ihr alles nur für mich gemacht?"

„Klar", erwiderte Jack, „Was wäre ein Geburtstag ohne eine Party mit Freunden und der Familie?"

Bevor Daniel ihnen ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte, dass er keine Familie mehr besaß, sagte Teal'c: „Daniel Jackson. Ich weiß, dass du denkst du hättest keine Familie mehr aber dass stimmt nicht. Auch wir sind deine Familie Daniel Jackson. Wir sind zwar nicht durch Blutsbande miteinander verbunden, aber dafür durch Freundschaft."

Sam und Jack schienen von Teal'cs Rede genauso überrascht wie Daniel.

Jack erholte sich von seiner Überraschung als erster und klopfte Teal'c zustimmend auf die Schulter und auch Sam nickte.

Daniels Augen wurden feucht, aber er wollte nicht weinen – sonst hätte Jack nur wieder was womit er ihn aufziehen konnte.

Ein ersticktes „Danke Teal'c.", war alles was er raus brachte.

Plötzlich hielt ihm Sam etwas unter die Nase.

„Was ist das?", fragte er sie.

„Das ist unser Geschenk, an dich!", verkündete sie strahlend.

Was ein Geschenk? Hatte es ihnen nicht gereicht ihm den tollsten Geburtstag seit einer Ewigkeit zu bescheren?

Vorsichtig öffnete er das Geschenk und als er sah was es war, verschlug es ihm den Atem.

Es war ein Fotoalbum, mit Fotos von dem gesamten SG-1 Team und der ganze SGC Crew. Es waren auch Fotos aus ihrer gemeinsamen Freizeit darin, z.B. ein Foto von dem Tag, wo Teal'c seinen ersten Donut gegessen hat und noch viele weitere Fotos, die schöne Erinnerungen in ihm wach riefen.

Nun konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr im Schach halten und ließ ihnen freien lauf.

„Vielen Dank Leute. Das ist der tollste Geburtstag in meinem Leben. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen euch als Freunde… als meine Familie zu haben."

Und das tat er wirklich. Er hatte endlich erkannt was für ein Glück er hat, diese drei als seine Freunde, seine Familie zu haben.

Natürlich würde er seine andere Familie niemals vergessen, doch nun wusste er, dass er zwar eine Familie verloren, dafür aber eine neue gefunden hatte.

Denn Rest des Abends verbrachten die vier mit den anderen Gästen. Sie tranken, aßen und lachten.

* * *

><p>Nachdem die letzten Gäste gegangen waren, blieben nur noch Sam, Jack, Teal'c bei Daniel. Die vier veranstalteten einen DVD Abend, der bis in die frühen Morgen Stunden ging.<p>

Teal'c und Sam waren schon eingeschlafen, als Daniel Jack ansprach.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es jetzt schon oft gesagt habe, aber… nochmals danke."

Jack lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Ich habe es auch schon öfters gesagte: dafür ist Familie da."

Daniel nickte und die Beiden legten sich auch schlafen.

In dieser Nacht hatte er keine Albträume, denn er wusste ja, dass er nicht allein war.

Ja, Daniel konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen.


End file.
